The present application relates generally to optimization of nanogrid controls and nanogrid operation. Nanogrids are electrical power networks, typically for buildings or other localized physical facilities, which include multiple resources comprising one or more electrical loads and one or more electrical sources, such as generation or storage systems, and in which the multiple resources are all controllable by a common control system, typically due to common ownership or management of the resources. Current proposals for optimization of nanogrid operation and nanogrid controls control suffer from a number of drawbacks and disadvantages. Existing proposals for nanogrid optimization have imposed prioritization, allocation and operational commands dictated by a nanogrid system controller without allowing for dynamic participation of nanogrid resources in the optimization process or providing any feedback from a nanogrid system controller to nanogrid resources or from nanogrid resources to the nanogrid system controller. There remains a significant need for the unique apparatuses, systems and methods disclosed herein.